Cozy and fun
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex and Harper are in their living room, drinking tea and watching the news on TV. It's a nice Saturday night in the summer.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

 **Cozy and fun**

 **Alex and Harper are in their living room, drinking tea and watching the news on TV.**

 **It's a nice Saturday night in the summer.**

Not too warm and not too cold. Pretty much perfect.

"Harps, you are sexy." says Alex in a seductive tone.

"Thanks, Alex." says Harper with a cute smile.

"Wanna have sex?" says Alex.

"Sure." says Harper.

"Cool." says Alex as she lean back and unzip her jeans.

Harper lean down and starts to lick Alex' pussy.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Alex.

"You taste like candy." says Harper.

"Of course I do. I'm an erotic woman." moans Alex.

"Yeah." says Harper.

"Sexy! Lick harder, baby. Make me have an orgasm." moans Alex, all slutty.

Harper lick harder.

"Yes! Bring mama home, so damn erotic." moans Alex.

Harper love when Alex call herself mama.

"Don't stop. It feels amazing." moans Alex.

"Thanks, Alexandra." says Harper.

Alex usually don't like when people use her full name, but when Harper does, it makes Alex horny.

"Mmm! Fucking nice." moans Alex.

Harper gently rub Alex' boobs.

"Sweet. Play with the milk-makers, girl." moans Alex.

"Awww!" says Harper.

"Yeah! Fuck!" moans Alex.

"Nice." says Harper.

"I'm gonna cum soon." moans Alex.

"Cute!" says Harper, all childish.

"Mmm, so fucking sexy!" moans Alex.

Harper lick faster.

"Damn, it feels very nice." moans Alex.

"So sexy!" says Harper.

"Indeed...ahhhh, yes!" moans Alex as she get a big orgasm.

The next day.

Harper look throygh Alex' magic book and finds something she think is interesting.

"Alex, can we try this?" says Harper.

"Yeah, of course, baby." says Alex.

"Yay!" says a happy Harper in a childish cute tone.

Alex pull down her sweatpants ( she wear no panties ) and swing her wand in front of her pussy.

Alex' pussy transforms into a big stiff dick.

"Oh, nice size!" says Harper.

"Thanks, Harps." says Alex, jerking her dick a bit.

Harper pull off her sweatpants and panties.

"Sweet." says Alex when she sees that Harper's pussy is wet.

Alex slide her dick into Harper's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm! Fuck me, Alex. It feels so good." moans Harper.

"Alright, girl." moans Alex.

"Yay!" moans Harper.

"Ahhh...fuck!" moans Alex, fucking harder.

"Sexy!" moans Harper.

"Indeed, baby." moans Alex.

"Keep going!" moans Harper. "It is wonderful."

"Okay." says Alex, fucking harder.

"So nice!" moans Harper.

"Yeah, it's so damn erotic." moans Alex, fucking faster.

"Mmm!" moans Harper.

"Where do you want me to cum?" moans Alex.

"In me! Deep in my pussy!" moans Harper.

"Awesome." says Alex.

"Yes." moans Harper.

6 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Alex as she cum in Harper's soft pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Harper as she get an orgasm.

"That was one hell of a fuck, Harps. "Good that you allowed me to cum in you. It was so damn sexy."

"No problem, Alex. Your cum can't make me pregnant so I don't mind having you cum in me." says Harper.

"How do you know that you're not getting all preggo?" says Alex as her dick becomes a pussy again.

"I read it in the book. There's a paragraph under the spell that says that if a person use it the dick ctreated by it can not make anyone pregnant, Alex." says Harper.

"Oh, typical me to not read that." says Alex.

"Don't worry. I read it." says Harper.

"I should pay more attention to things." says Alex.

"Maybe, but I love you exactly the way you are." says Harper.

"Awww! Thanks." says Alex with a cute sexy smile.

"You're welcome." says Harper.

Alex gives Harper a kiss on the pussy.

Harper's clit get bigger.

"Sweet. You're horny again." says Alex.

"I guess I've not had enough yet." says Harper.

"That's so sexy." says Alex.

"Yeah." says Harper.

"Vagius transfiguratum penilo erecta, numno. Instante." says Alex, transforming her pussy to a big hard dick again.

Alex slide her dick into Harper's ass.

"Yes...fuck my dirty hole, Alex!" moans Harper.

"Yes, baby." moans Alex.

"Mmm! So sweet." moans Harper.

"Indeed. Holy shit, so sexy...ahhh, damn. Fuck." moans Alex.

"So sexy! Fuck me..." moans Harper.

"Oh, yeah!" moans Alex, fucking harder.

"Mmmm!" moans Harper.

"Your pussy is so soft and warm!" moans Alex.

"Because I'm a horny girl." says Harper.

"Yes, you are, Harps." says Alex as she push her dick deep into the bottom of Harper's cute pussy, almost making Harper get an orgasm.

"Awwww! Holy crap! Sooooo sexy!" moans Harper.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Alex.

27 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Alex as she cum deep in Harper's pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Harper with pleasure as she get a sweet orgasm.

"That was awesome." says a happy Alex.

"Yeah, it was." says Harper, being happy too.

"We gotta do this again many more times." says Alex.

"I agree, it was amazing." says Harper.

2 days later.

"Alex, later today I wanna try to fuck you." says Harper as she blush, being really shy.

"Nice. We'll use magic to give you a dick and you can drill my pussy or my ass, whichever hole you prefer, baby." says Alex.

"Awesome! Do I get a dick as big as the one you had...?" says Harper.

"Sure. The spell allows any choice of dick-size, Harps. Anything from a worthless tiny dick to a large sexy porn schlong and anything in between." says Alex.

"Yay!" says a happy Harper, all childish and cute.

5 hours later.

"Let's get you a hard dick, baby." says Alex as she pull down Harper's sweatpants and wave her wand in front of Harper's pussy. "Here we go..."

Harper's pussy transforms into a hard dick.

"Wow!" says Harper. "I'm equipped."

"Are you gonna fuck my ass or pussy?" says Alex.

"Pussy." says Harper.

"Okay. Sexy." says Alex as she roll up her short leather skirt.

She wear no panties.

"Ready?" says Harper.

"I'm nearly always ready for a good fuck." says Alex.

Alex lean her back against the wall and Harper slide her dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, your pussy is soft and wet." moans Harper.

"Yeah. I have a porn-pussy, made for fucking." moans Alex.

"Sexy." moans Harper.

"Drill me!" moans Alex.

"Yeah." moans Harper.

"You're good at fucking." moans Alex.

"Thanks." moans Harper.

"No problem, baby!" moans Alex, all horny and happy.

"Yay!" says Harper, being happy and horny too.

"Mmm, your dick is hard and long. I like that." moans Alex.

"Sweet." moans Harper, fucking harder.

"Oh, yeah! Drill my awesome pussy, Harps. It feels so damn good." moans Alex. "Very sexy."

"This is sooooo sexy!" moans Harper.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Alex.

"Mmmm!" moans Harper.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Alex.

27 minutes later.

"OMG, yes!" moans Harper as she cum in Alex' pussy.

"Holy shit...damn sexy!" moans Alex as she get a huge orgasm.

"Sorry. Was it okay to cum in you?" says Harper.

"Of course it was. I wanted you to cum in me, sweetie." says Alex.

Harper's dick becomes a pussy again.

The next day.

"Alex, are you and Harper still in a lesbian relationship?" says Justin as he visit.

"Sure. Harps and I are very much in love." says Alex. "There are days when I miss the feeling of getting fucked by a man, but I truly know that Harper is the one for me, so it's very okay." says Alex.

"Good. So, where is your Harper today?" says Justin.

"At work. She'll be home in a couple hours." says Alex.

"Okay." says Justin as he takes off his white overcoat and takes a seat on the couch.

"Beer or vodka?" says Alex with a sweet smile.

"Neither. Coffee, thanks." says Justin.

"Okay." says Alex. "Kofenim et serfalos de juugenti avutza."

In a flash of pink magic light, a cup of coffee appear on the table.

"Thanks." says Justin and takes a sip of the perfect hot black coffee.

"Is it good...?" says Alex.

"Yeah." says Justin.

"Nice." says Alex. "How's it going with you and Juliet...?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." says Justin.

"She'll say 'yes' to that, for sure." says Alex.

"I hope so." says Justin.

"C'mon, bro. That blonde sexy vampire babe's totally in love with you. She like you as much as you like her." says Alex.

"That's very likely true. Everything indicates that, Alexandra." says Justin.

"Please, don't use my full name. I'm Alex." says Alex as she drink some vodka and eat a cookie.

"It is your name, after all. And it suits you." says Justin.

"Maybe, but I prefer to be known as Alex." says Alex.

"Okay." says Justin.

"Justin, what is sex with a vampire like?" says Alex.

"Very good. Not always easy to keep up with her strong sex-drive. It's never any major problems though." says Justin.

"I understand. It was similar for me with Mason. You know, werewolves are just as horny as vampires are." says Alex.

"So it seems, yes." says Justin.

"I was usually able to keep up with Mason though 'cause I'm a horny slut." says Alex.

"Right...whatever..." says Justin. "Anyways, mom and dad hope that you'll spend christmas with them. I plan to and so does Max."

Justin change the subject, not wanting to talk more about sex.

"I will, unless something weird happens." says Alex. "Who knows? Christmas is still over 5 months away."

"Yeah." says Justin.

"Did you hear that Max has found a girlfriend...?" says Alex.

"I did. Some sweet Arabic girl named Tabita Jenkins." says Justin.

"Yeah, she's a dancer." says Alex. "Max met her in Miami last month."

"Hi, my boss let me go home early today." says Harper as she suddenly get home.

"Babe!" says a happy Alex in a childish cute tone as she give Harper a hug.

"Alex, seems like you missed me a lot." says Harper.

"Of course. You're my girlfriend." says Alex.

"I sure am." says Harper.

"Harper, where do you work these days?" says Justin.

"The hospital. I'm in this special nurse program." says Harper.

"That sounds good." says Justin.

"It is a nice job." says Harper.

"And she's skilled at it as well. I've seen her work." says Alex.

5 days later.

Harper, do you wanna marry me?" says Alex as she goes down on her knees and pull out a gold ring with a white stone from her pocket.

"Yes, of course I want to, Alexandra. I love you so much." says a very happy Harper, crying some happy-tears.

"Awesome, sexy little Harper." says Alex with an erotic smile as she stand up and gently slide the ring onto Harper's finger.

 **The End.**


End file.
